


Driving It Home

by Cyberrat



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Incest, Lactation, M/M, Mpreg, Okami!Hanzo, Pregnant Sex, Shimadacest, Watersports, wolf!McCree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 22:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13936302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyberrat/pseuds/Cyberrat
Summary: A commissioned continuation of my okami!Hanzo/wolf!McCree +owner!Genji fics from tumblr. Jesse has been a bit too smug when handling Hanzo and Genji feels like he needs to put him in his place





	Driving It Home

Genji loves to see his puppy happy. Before Jesse, Hanzo had been very reserved, saving up all emotional outbursts for the times Genji coaxed him into his bed and fucked him deep.

Now, it is a lot easier for Hanzo to show his love. The beginning had been admittedly rocky, but Genji supposes Jesse is too lovable to be mean to for an extended period of time. Or maybe Hanzo just loves his cock _that much_ – which… is not too hard to believe.

And really, it is not exactly _Hanzo’s_ behavior that has led to the current situation, and more how insufferably _smug_ Jesse had become as a result of it.

It feels like the mutt is angling for Genji to see how affectionate Hanzo is towards him; like he makes sure they’re always in the same room as their owner so Genji can witness how Hanzo rolls on his back and shows off his by now huge belly, his sleek, pretty cock flushed a deep, urgent pink and smearing pre-cum against the underside of the swollen tummy.

His pup – his perfect puppy with its perfect pedigree – is simply too pretty not to look at, and sooner or later Jesse will catch his eyes while servicing his pregnant bitch; either while suckling with lewd slurping sounds at the swollen tits, getting sweet, watery milk everywhere until an attendant has to clean his now well-groomed beard, or while fucking Hanzo slow and careful, spearing him so very easily now on his big, ruddy doggy cock.

Jesse is cocky, an absolute Alpha despite his docile disposition, and quite frankly it bugs Genji.

Enough so, that they are at this point: Jesse collared and tethered to the wall of the little garden inside Genji’s villa, watching with an upset expression as Genji slowly feels over his highly pregnant bitch.

Hanzo’s tail is wagging carefully, his ears lowered not aggressively but cautiosly as he stands still and lets his owner feel along the swell of his belly until a few of the pups kick enough for him to feel against his palm.

“You’re a good bitch,” Genji murmurs against his ear, the soft fur tickling as it flicks against his cheek.

Hanzo’s usual attire consisting of see-through veils and dainty jewelry has been adjusted to his new dimensions, and while the dainty chains draped across his belly and along his back certainly are eye-catching, Genji can’t wait to when he can pierce his tits anew.

His nipples are big and swollen, standing readily at attention when Genji cups his plush chest, and Hanzo squirms immediately,tongue peeking out against his bottom lip already as he pants.

His cunt, too, is ready for Genji’s questing fingers, the usually tight rim swollen and opening laughably easy as he slowly rounds the muscle, courtesy of Jesse’s relentless horniness for his bitch.

The mutt is unhappy with the situation, especially when he can smell Hanzo’s mounting need, and the rattling of the chain holding him bound is like music to Genji’s ears.

“He’s mine, you know,” he tells Jesse, though he is unsure how much the street dog even understands human speech. Hanzo is quite proficient, though it has been a long time since Genji has heard him speak last – as if his ability is atrophying the longer he spends time with his stud.

After all, there is not much need to talk when he is getting dicked – or, indeed, has his mouth full with Jesse’s cock, a trick he’s learned just a couple weeks earlier.

“Big brother,” Genji murmurs, face nuzzling into the soft, thick fur of his bitch. He’s missed him, quite frankly. It has been a long few months holding himself back in favor of ensuring Hanzo taking the mutt’s seed quick and uncomplicated; watching the smug bastard mounting the finely pedigreed pup that’s so far out of his league.

Maybe he should have given in to his urges earlier.

Hanzo is mewling for him, simpering and lifting his tail to the side helpfully; seemingly just as eager as his master – sweet and ready for the dicking as he begs for cock… and though Genji quite likes the thought of Hanzo having missed his master’s dick, he is under no illusion that it is him specifically that his bitch is thirsting for.

It is like having given Jesse the opportunity to mount and breed Hanzo, Genji has opened up a floodgate in his prissy puppy, showing him just how nice different cocks could be, and where just a few months ago Hanzo wouldn’t have given anybody else the time of day, Genji is almost sure that now he would present to just about anybody…

Though there _is_ a certain kind of loving quality to how Hanzo preens for him, trying to twist around and begging for little kisses as he waits eagerly for Genji to mount up – all the while Jesse is restless, tugging at his bounds and staring holes into Genji as he makes as if to mount up before changing his mind and carefully directing his pup to lie on his side.

It is easier like this to get at everything his gorgeous puppy has to offer, Hanzo panting and wagging his tail harder as Genji helps him lift his upper leg and put it across his owner’s shoulder as Genji straddles the other thigh.

It is almost pathetically easy to push into Hanzo at this point, and while Genji thinks it might have something to do with the fact that Hanzo is due to birth his pups in roughly two weeks, his body already preparing for the coming stretch, he also knows that it is in large part attributed to Jesse’s greedy fucking and his patience in training his bitch for his cock.

Genji can’t say that he hates it. Hanzo is already flush, sensitive and needy just from his owner gently pushing in and enjoying the soft, suckling insides immediately closing around his cock and cushioning him lovingly.

“Big brother,” Genji murmurs, leaning forward and forcing Hanzo’s leg with him until the pup’s huge belly is in the way. Like this, he can just about reach Hanzo’s tits, tongue stretching to lap at the swollen nipples while his hips stutter, trying to find a pleasing rhythm when all he wants is to fuck Hanzo rough and deep and make him howl.

“G…”

He glances up at the sound. Hanzo is flushed, eyes glassy as he watches Jesse sit, his big ruddy dog cock swollen and obscene between his hairy thighs, his big shaggy tail wagging almost reluctantly as he watches his bitch get mounted by another.

“Genji,” Hanzo sighs, pawing inexpertly at his owner’s shoulders until he can get a grip on him, holding on hard as he gets gently fucked, the sound of it loud and obscene in the relative quiet of the little garden.

Genji can smell the sweet scent of Hanzo’s milk, tasting a faint tang whenever he swipes his tongue across the puffy teat until he just _has_ to taste.

He lets Hanzo’s thigh – rounder and softer with pregnancy than it had ever been – slide into the crook of his arm, giving himself more room to stretch up farther, his slim belly pressed snug against Hanzo’s large, warm tummy. He almost feels like he can feel the pups wriggling against him as he seals his mouth around the fat nipple and starts to nurse.

Hanzo whimpers above him, his insides rippling along his owner’s cock, his tail thumping against the soft, springy grass he has laid him out on. Whenever Genji swallows it is accompanied with wet little sounds, his cock flexing and hips humping helplessly as he finally, _finally_ has his puppy once again where he needs him. He shouldn’t have waited as long as he has in the first place.

Distantly, he can hear Jesse whine pitifully, sitting and watching with a heartbroken expression as his bitch gets fucked, though his cock is still dripping and bouncing occasionally as it flexes eagerly.

Genji grunts when he finally comes, grinding in deep, forehead pressed against Hanzo’s chest and lips messy with watery milk. It takes him until he finally sits up, watching his sated pup lie there spent and satisfied, that he realizes Hanzo had also come sometime through his mounting, the underside of his belly sticky with cum.

Genji smirks, stroking a gentle hand across the enormous, taut belly, then gets up on wobbly legs.

What happens then feels surreal; like it is happening in a dream. He only realizes actively what he is doing when he’s already in the middle of it, eyes trained on Jesse’s flushed face, seeing the slow, almost reluctant wag of his tail as he stands above his bitch and pisses on him.

Hanzo freezes, ears flattening against his head, looking for the first time forever indignant and shocked as Genji’s hot piss first hits his chest, cleaning away the last sticky remnants of milk, then directing the stream across his large belly.

Genji feels almost ashamed for how hot the action makes him; the lord putting himself on a level with the beasts, but seeing Jesse’s face as he ends with pissing on Hanzo’s softened, pink cock, he thinks it is well worth it.


End file.
